Et après
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Et maintenant, qu'estce qu'il nous reste ? [minific sur Rui & Megu. Gros spoiler du chapitre 110 tome 13]


**Ficeuse :** Nighty  
**Fandom :** Eyeshield 21  
**Disclaimer :** Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Genre :** **Angst** like mad. Et **spoiler** aussi si vous n'avez pas lu jusqu'au chapitre 110 (tome 13)  
**Personnages :** Rui, Megu (et Hiruma en guest-star parce que je suis faible)  
**Résumé :** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ?

**

* * *

Et après

* * *

**  
Il ne restait plus grand chose à présent. Plus grand monde non plus. Le stade s'était vidé petit à petit de tout ces gens qui n'avaient pas idée de ce qui avait été perdu ici, bien plus important qu'un simple match. De ceux aussi qui s'en doutaient, ou ceux qui étaient restés plus longtemps et qui avaient fini par partir. De Tokage qu'on avait réussi à maîtriser et à évacuer avant qu'il n'aille régler façon Habashira les comptes de son frère avec le reste de l'équipe des Caméléons.  
Le soleil tombait et il n'était plus que deux assis à la sortie du stade, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose qui ne venait pas. En silence et depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus bien sûrs du temps qui s'était écoulé. Lui assis sur sa moto, la tête renversée en arrière comme s'il avait eu envie de regarder le ciel – quelle blague, quand on le connaissait un peu – et elle assise sur un muret à côté duquel était garée sa propre moto. Il s'était changé entre temps mais c'était elle qui avait récupéré le sac de son équipement, même s'il ne lui avait rien demandé. Peut-être pensait-elle que pour l'instant il n'avait pas la force.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, éloignant de ses lèvres la cigarette qu'elle venait d'allumer. Installé comme il l'était, elle ne distinguait rien de son visage. C'était peut-être intentionnel.

« T'as le droit de pleurer tu sais. » et la remarque n'avait rien de moqueur.

« Tch' ! Et pourquoi je pleurerais ? T'as qu'à le faire si t'as envie toi, après tout - »

« Si tu ajoutes 'après tout t'es une fille' je t'explose les bijoux de famille avec ton casque. »

« … non, j'allais pas dire ça. »

Les silences entre eux étaient monnaie courante, en dehors du football ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire après tout. Mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus lourd, incertain aussi. Chargé de toute la tension de cette journée et de la peur du « et maintenant ? ».  
_Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ?_

« De toute façon… »

Le rire bref qui suivit ce début de phrase avait quelque chose d'amer qui ne collait pas du tout à la voix de Rui. Du moins selon Megu.

« J'en ai plus besoin de ce casque, maintenant. »

Ca lui faisait mal à elle aussi d'entendre ces mots, de simplement regarder ce sac, de savoir le stade derrière eux, juste à quelques mètres mais pourtant tellement, tellement loin derrière. Mais que pouvait-elle ajouter. Sans doute aussi qu'elle comprenait et puis elle s'en doutait ; il avait tenu le coup tout ce temps dans le mensonge mais maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte, qu'il avait vu à quel point il s'était éloigné de son but premier, il lui serait impossible de rejouer ne serait-ce qu'un match à la tête de cette équipe soudée par la terreur et non pas par un rêve commun. C'était impossible maintenant qu'il avait avoué son infériorité vis à vis de _lui_.  
En fait, il avait sûrement bien plus envie de pleurer qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Tu sais, y a pas que les lycéens qui peuvent jouer au football. »

« Je sais. Mais pour le moment j'ai pas envie de penser à ça. »

En fait, elle aussi avait de nouveau cette furieuse envie de pleurer.  
Mais elle ne le dirait pas. Et lui non plus ne dirait rien de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Parce que c'était comme ça et qu'en dehors du football ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire. Et maintenant c'était fini tout ça, et il ne leur restait peut-être plus qu'à partir chacun de leur côté en feignant l'indifférence, sans se saluer ni rien se dire comme l'avaient fait tous les autres, ceux qui étaient partis longtemps, longtemps avant eux. Parce qu'ils étaient de Zokugaku, et que là-bas les rêves même brisés et l'incertitude n'avaient pas leur place. Mais ni lui ni elle n'avaient envie de jouer la comédie à la manière de Zokugaku aujourd'hui.

Ils étaient deux et ils étaient seuls. Et à son tour elle regardait le ciel.

« Au fait. Tu as vu ce Hiruma tout à l'heure, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« … »

Mais elle savait.

« …Rien. »

Elle savait et il savait aussi ; elle était présente quand, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait craqué devant _lui_. Par contre il ne savait peut-être qu'elle avait craqué elle aussi, en silence, avec une pudeur qui lui interdisait de penser qu'elle faisait ça pour « l'accompagner ». C'était son rêve à elle aussi, après tout, même si elle ne le vivait pas sur le terrain.

« Ah bon. »

« De toute façon y avait rien à dire. »

« Oui, peut-être. »

Et c'est elle qui se releva la première, écrasant sa cigarette sur laquelle finalement elle n'avait pas tiré une seule fois. Elle voyait son visage maintenant qu'elle était debout, et il avait encore cette expression hésitant entre la colère et la tristesse qu'elle lui avait déjà aperçu un peu plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le stade. Il ne chercha même pas à la masquer lorsqu'il croisa son regard et se redressa un peu à son tour.  
_Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ?_

« On y va ? Rui. »

« … ouais. »

_On y va. N'importe où mais loin d'ici_, ils avaient pris la décision sans même avoir à se concerter. Parce qu'ils étaient les deux seuls à l'avoir voulu, ils étaient les deux seuls à y avoir cru. Le Christmas Bowl c'était leur rêve à eux deux, alors ils n'allaient pas partir chacun de leur côté sans se dire au revoir et laisser ça derrière.  
Rui voulait ne plus y penser. Oublier ce match, l'oublier _lui_, même si ce n'était que pour ce soir.  
Megu voulait simplement s'en aller.  
Alors ils avaient démarré en même temps pour y aller - n'importe où mais loin d'ici - eux qui étaient restés si longtemps après tout le monde devant ce stade sur lequel lui seul s'était retourné alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Ils avaient encore du temps pour trouver autre chose. Un nouveau but, un nouveau rêve auquel s'accrocher, oui ; mais tout ça ce serait plus tard, bien plus tard, une fois que l'amère déception d'avoir perdu celui-ci serait oubliée. 


End file.
